professor_laytonfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Layton and the Flute of Malevolent Destiny
Professor Layton and the Specter's Flute (レイトン教授と魔神の笛, Reiton kyōju to Akuma no Furūto) is the forth game of the Professor Layton series. This game where 3 years before the Curious Village. An new assistent appeared named Remi Altava. There's also a seperated RPG named 'London Life', and it is been co-devoloped by Brownie Brown. 'London Life' contains more than 100 hours in gameplay. Plot The story begins with a man that where reading a book about the Devil and his devil flute, he tells that the flute can lives in harmony with people's togheter as well and still unknown if it is a God or a Devil. Later the man stands up and ask his butler if his game is ready, the butler answered with yes master, it's ready. Later where shown off Professor Layton and Luke by a hotel, probably that's the introduction of a midpoint in the storyline about all that. Layton where talking to Remi the original assistant of Professor Layton, and evenly hears a strange sound, they heard than evenly later a massive footsteps, Layton runs off to see and they see a black creature with red eyes detsroying the city. Luke where reacting really scared but Remi and Layton where seeing him calm. Evenly Layton where also asking about what he is, Remi answered maybe that it is the Devil. Later been known is that Remi where heading to school or University where the paperboy went to layton house to deliver the paper for him, evenly the housekeeper took it to give it to Layton. It is a letter from Layton friend Clark Triton. Layton is going off and evenly Remi starts following him, Layton sees Remi and Remi where blocking the road for Layton, wich that Layton where stepping out of the car and evenly that she must gonna be carefull the next time, but he sees his assistent Remi. Evenly Remi where step in the car and they where talking wich eachoter, Evenly they where talking to eachoter and evenly Remi introduce herself to Layton. They where following on futher until they reaches Mist Harely. London Life A significant amount of time is being spent working out accurate and useful information along with new style "Layton Tips" to help players get the most out of this virtual life mini-game A mini-walkthrough is also being prepared that takes players through the story in the least amount of time (without all the optional bits) In the meantime, free Live Help (see the Links section) can be used if you need help, have any questions or if you just want to say Hi The best time to seek live help is between 11pm and 5am GMT (after 3pm Pacific US, 6pm Eastern US, 11pm UK) while the second best time is between 5am and 10am GMT Events In the Story * takes place 3 years before Curious Village * takes place before Layton meets Luke * takes place in a town that is bothered by a monster whenever a flute is played * Luke plays an important role * Remi Altava: new female character, plays an important role * game is connected to the Professor Layton movie (The Eternal Diva), with the movie being a continuation of Devil Flute's story Category:Games